Secrets From The Past
by Shadow-Assassin
Summary: Seto Kaiba in love… Bakura a madmans target… Yami Bakura in a dress… and a secret that’s gonna take the whole Yu-Gi-Oh gang into an adventure unlike any they have ever experienced. Will this little secret ruin a friendship or will it be strengthen
1. Mask Of Deception

I will warn you now and that is it… This story is REALLY TWISTED! In my opinion that is. I really hope you enjoy it though… And if not… PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME! It was all my imaginations fault!!!!!! I'm also gonna be switching from one name to the other for Ryou Bakura.

Oh ya… I DON'T OWN YU-Gi-OH… Though I wish I did… Then I'd make Bakura the main character! =^-^=

Yu-Gi-Oh - Secrets From The Past

Chapter One: Mask Of Deception

Bakura awoke to the usual bleeping of his alarm clock. He groaned as he swatted the off button and tiredly sat up. He gently wiped the sleep from his eyes and let out a quiet yawn. He looked around for several seconds looking for something. He peeked over the edge of the bed and picked up a brown teddy bear with a red ribbon around its neck. He smiled at it slightly and got up quickly making the bed and placing the bear on the pillow.

He then collected his clothing and headed to the bathroom to get ready. He took his shower, got dressed, had breakfast, brushed his teeth then headed out the door. He locked the door behind him and turned to head down the street. His father was on another dig so Ryou was on his own. He was use to it by now but staying in the house all alone often made him a bit nervous. 

As he walked down the drive way a voice called out to him, "Hey Bakura! Over here!"

He turned to see who it was. It was Tristan waving him over to the group as they walked to school. Yugi, Joey, Tea, Mai, Duke… The whole group. He smiled to them and walked over, "Hi there everyone."

"Hey Bakura," Yugi smiled.

The group headed to school in high spirits chatting and laughing all the way. Bakura was his usual quiet self only speaking when spoken to. The others had noticed this attitude over time so they tended to direct much of their conversation to him so that he would talk. Much of the time, however, they seemed to have to pull him out of his own little world in order to do so. It worried them sometimes but they often just shook it off. 

"Bakura? Hey Bakura?" Joey said, "You alive in there?"

Bakura looked up at Joey, "Yes?"

Joey sweatdropped, "You zoned out on us again buddy… You ok?"

"Ummm… Ya I'm fine… Sorry about that," Bakura said plastering on a fake smile.

Joey shook his head and laughed, as did most of the others. Yugi, however, watched Bakura. Bakura never was a good liar and Yugi could see that he was lying about being ok. Bakura had always been the type to keep to himself. Yugi and company were really the only friends he had. There had always been something… suspicious about Ryou that made Yugi a little nervous. He thought he'd figured it out when he found out about his friends millennium item and ancient Egyptian spirit but lately he was beginning to wonder if that was the only secret the boy had. Bakura never invited anyone to his house and rarely talked about his home life. Of course, Bakura had very little of a home life since his father was rarely around. Yugi often invited Ryou to spend a night or two at his place but every time Bakura would decline.

The group eventually made it to school. It was like every other day. The nerds hung out by a set of picnic tables in the grass in front of the building with the bullies at their throats or watching them. The prissy girls hung out on the steps with their jock boyfriends. The skaters where skating in the parking lot as various teachers scolded them and tried to get them out of their parking spots. The druggies… Even though the teachers said there were none… hung out at the back of the school. The goody-goods hung out by the trees reading or chatting. The latter one was usually were Yugi and company would hang out. They did just that turning towards the trees in the grassy field to their "usual" spot by a rather crooked tree. Joey and Tritan climbed up the tree and sat there looking down at the others.

"I'm king of the world!" Joey laughed.

Tristan sweatdropped just as Seto Kaiba walked up and smirked up to the blond boy, "King of the world of the morons you mean…"

"Hey! Well… At least I'm not their queen," Joey said.

"Wouldn't that make you two… Husband and Wife?" Bakura asked quietly.

Both Joey and Seto went pale. Joey nearly fell out of the tree when Bakura said that. It would have been fine had it come from one of the others… But Bakura? Seto glared at Bakura but said nothing.

"Aww… Come on you two… Kiss and make out," someone said from the back of the group… They turned to see Duke Devlin with a grin plastered on his face.

Seto clenched his fists and walked up to Duke ready to pummel him. 

"Back off Seto… He didn't mean it," Bakura said getting in front of the black haired troublemaker. Seto unclenched his fist and sighed, "You're lucky this time Devlin."

Joey, who had come down from the tree, grinned at Seto as the taller boy turned to walk away. Seto glared back at him unsure of why the other boy was grinning. Then suddenly he said, "You like us… You really, really like us! Why else would you be hanging out here with us?"

The others couldn't hold their laughter anymore at that… Yugi, Tea, Tristan and Mai just let all their laughter rush out at once. Seto's face went beet red and he growled slightly.

"Come on guys… Stop that already… Class will be starting soon… Lets go get our things," Bakura said.

"Bakura's right guys," Yugi snickered slightly, "Lets go."

The others nodded and followed Yugi and Bakura as they headed towards the school building. Tristan jumped out of the tree and looked at Seto then started to laugh again. He then took a deep breath then ran after the others.

Seto watched as the group walked away, his eyes settling on the white haired boy. He's been watching him for some time now. He was somehow drawn to the English youth. These feelings were new and extremely alarming to Seto but he found that he could not ignore them.

Seto soon found that he was gazing into nothingness, Yugi's group long gone. He shook away his daze and let his tongue trace a line across his dry lips. He let his gaze fall to the ground and put his hands in his pockets. A very unusual stance for the "Rich Boy". He turned away from the direction the group had gone and walked away.

Alone Seto could be himself. He didn't have to hide behind the mask he'd created. With all his money and power, Seto was lonely. Lonely for the kind of love he couldn't get from his younger brother. However, he couldn't, for the life of him, understand why he was seeking it from the holder of the millennium ring. He'd never before looked at another boy and felt the way he did when he looked at Ryou Bakura. He felt as if there was something different about the gentle soul that was Ryou.

Perhaps that was what convinced him to go to Ryou's house that night. It wasn't a big place. It was just big enough for Ryou and his father. As usual, Donovan Bakura was away on an archaeological dig. Seto knew this from listening in on a conversation between Ryou and his rival, Yugi Motoh.

There were several lights on in the house indicating to Seto that Bakura was home. Seto quietly circled round the house to the back. He sighed as he peeked through a window praying one of the neighbors didn't see him and call the police.

The room he gazed into was dark. There were no lights on but Seto could still make out the large bed and several dressers. From what he could see, the room was rather plain with white walls and brown furniture. A closet was set in the right wall and a small bedside table sat near the head of the bed. A picture of a man, a woman and a baby was sitting on the table. Seto supposed that that was Ryou and his parents at a younger age. He'd never heard about Ryou's mother before. It seemed that he never spoke of her to anyone. He supposed that something terrible must have happened for Ryou to keep her such a safe guarded secret.

Finding nothing more of interest in that room Seto turned and headed to the next window. He looked in and examined the room just as he'd examined the other. It was also quite plain with white walls, brown furniture, a bedside table and a closet. Not much different from the last one except for what sat on the head of the bed on the soft pillows. It was a teddy bear with brown fur and a red ribbon around its neck. Considering there were only males living in this house the sight of the bear confused him. He supposed it might have been an old cherished toy from Ryou's past. Ryou was the only person Seto knew that didn't seem to care what other people thought of him. It was just one of the things that drew Seto to him. 

Seto was jogged out of his thoughts when the door of the room opened. Seto backed up from the window with his back to the wall for several seconds before daring to peek through the window once more. Bakura was in the middle of the room. His back was to the window as he seemed to be unbuttoning his shirt. Seto's face went slightly red, though he didn't know why. Something told him he should look away but something else inside him told him not to (PERV! Lol). He watched as Bakura let his shirt slip off his shoulders to the ground. His eyes widened in curiosity as he saw that Bakura's chest was bound for some strange reason. Then Bakura began to unravel the bindings. Seto watched for several seconds before quickly looking away. His face went from a deep red to a pale color in less then three seconds. Everything suddenly became clear. All his questions were answered. 

Ryou Bakura… Was a girl.

***********************************************************************

((Told ya it was twisted but my imagination just wouldn't leave it unwritten. Sorry to all Bakura fans. Trust me… I'm not happy with this plot either, in many ways… I love Bakura! L But I just had to write this story…))


	2. Mask Of Darkness

I will warn you now and that is it… This story is REALLY TWISTED! In my opinion that is. I really hope you enjoy it though… And if not… PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME! It was all my imaginations fault!!!!!! I'm also gonna be switching from one name to the other for Ryou Bakura.

Oh ya… I DON'T OWN YU-Gi-OH… Though I wish I did… Then I'd make Bakura the main character! =^-^=

Yu-Gi-Oh - Secrets From The Past

Chapter Two: Mask Of Darkness

Ryou Bakura… a girl?

The thought kept going through Seto's head the next day… He couldn't believe it… But why would he… uhh… she… be hiding in the disguise of a boy? Was she just naturally insane or was there a personal reason to hide her identity? He wanted to know more about her… in fact… he wanted to know everything about her… There was still something that drew him to her… Now he was beginning to realize what it was… He had a crush… or so he told himself.

His mind wandered back to the events of last night.

After he'd realized what was going on he'd went to sneak away but accidentally knocked over an old trashcan. It must have caught "her" attention because a second or two later she opened her window and looked out a bit nervously. By then, however, Seto was in the safety of a bush.

"Hello? Anyone there?" the voice was that of an angel to Seto. It was sweet and gentle and completely feminine. She hadn't lost her English accent either which made her voice that much more beautiful to the ear. Seto found that he was gapping. She was dressed in a long pure white nightgown and her hair was tied back with a baby blue ribbon, which matched her baby blue eyes, which she must have hidden before with contacts.

"Mr. Kaiba… MR. KAIBA!" a voice shouted in anger. Seto quickly turned his gaze from looking out the window to look into the eyes of a very angry history teacher. She had her hands on her hips and a stern look to her. The others students looked at Kaiba slightly confused. He wasn't one to not pay attention in class. Tristan and Duke, who were also in his class, looked over at him then looked at each other with shrugs. At least that kept the teacher off their backs for once.

"I… I'm sorry miss Kain," Seto said giving her a sincere look. He hadn't meant to go and space out like that.

"Hmm… Fine… Just don't let me catch you not paying attention again Mr. Kaiba," the teacher said as she walked back to the front of the class and continued her lesson. Seto sighed in relief and smirked over to Tristan and Duke who'd usually never get a warning like that.

Soon enough class was over and Seto headed out of class and into the schoolyard. He immediately began to look around for "Bakura". He had something he wanted to say to "him" and he wanted to say it now.

"Wait up you guys!" a familiar voice called out as Yugi and his friends headed out of the schoolyard. The voice was that of… Bakura.

"Hurry up slow poke," Joey said with a sigh as he put his hands behind his neck. Bakura soon caught up to them and scowled at Joey. Joey just laughed and 

Seto clenched a fist and walked up to the group, "Hey Bakura... Can I talk to you for a second?"

Bakura gave him a rather confused look. It wasn't everyday that Seto Kaiba asked to speak to someone he believed to be "unimportant" and everyone knew Kaiba thought of all Yugi's friends as just that. The others also gave Kaiba confused looks but said nothing. Bakura shrugged slightly, "Ok..."

Seto motioned the other "boy" to follow him. Bakura looked back at the others and shrugged then followed Kaiba. Seto turned a corner and continued to a rather secluded part of the property. This made Bakura rather nervous. What was so important that Kaiba would need to speak with him far from prying eyes? Bakura looked back checking to see if anyone else was around, Seto did the same though for different reasons. He didn't want anyone around when he said what he needed to say.

"Ok... Kaiba... What was it that you wanted to talk about?" Bakura asked looking over to Seto and taking a deep breath. A sense of impending doom suddenly came over him.

"I know..." Seto said all of a sudden looking away from Bakura.

"Pardon?" Bakura asked even more confused then before. The feeling of doom still lingered, however, so Bakura was ready for anything... or so he thought.

(What's going on out there?) a familiar voice asked Bakura through their mind link. 

(I'm not quite sure… Kaiba just suddenly asked me to come with him because he wanted to speak with me. Then all of a sudden he says he knows,) Bakura replied.

(Knows what?) his dark side asked.

(I don't know… Do you think he knows about… well… you know,) Bakura said nervously.

(That stupid mortal? I doubt it. He's much too naïve,) Yami Bakura explained.

(Maybe your right,) Bakura said.

(Besides… If he tries anything… like telling the Pharoah and his friends… well… lets just say he'll be left in the dark… for the rest of eternity,) his dark half laughed slightly at the thought.

(Don't you dare send him to the shadow realm Yami,) Bakura scolded.

(Humph… fine… You never let me have any fun,) the yami sighed.

(Like you ever asked or even listen to me anyway,) Bakura said.

Seto narrowed his eyes suddenly and turned towards Bakura grabbing him by the neck and shoving him against the wall of the school knocking the other boy out of his thoughts. Before Bakura could scream or say anything Seto cupped his hand over his mouth. Bakura let out a muffled scream but couldn't do much else. Suddenly a bright light appeared from Bakura's shirt revealing the millennium ring. Seto growled slightly knowing by now what that meant. He quickly grabbed the ring and ripped it off of Bakura's neck holding it tightly. It stopped glowing and Seto pulled Bakura off the wall and twirled him around roughly so that Bakura was facing away from him where Seto could grab him arms with his free hand. Ryou struggled to get free but Seto was much stronger.

Seto practically dragged him away from the school into a slightly forested area. He made sure to hide in the shadows so no one would see him. Once far enough into the forested area Seto threw Bakura to the ground. Bakura winced and slowly picked himself up into a sitting position.

"Scream and you'll regret it," Seto growled, "I know your secret and if you don't do as I say so will everyone else."

"Wh... What are you talking about?" Ryou asked wide-eyed.

"So what's your real name?" Seto asked turning and looking away.

"What are you talking about Kaiba? You know my name... It's..." Bakura began.

"Don't give me your lies!" Seto growled walking over and grabbing him by the arm, "Who are you?!"

"My name is Ryou... Ryou Bakura," he winced as Seto tightened his grip.

"Don't lie to me you bitch!" Seto shouted all of a sudden. That got Bakura's attention. His eyes widened and he looked up at Seto with fear in his eyes. A second later he narrowed his eyes and kicked out with his free leg kicking Seto to the ground forcing him to lose his grip. Without hesitation Ryou jumped up and ran.

"Get back here!" Seto shouted narrowing his eyes as he picked himself up off the ground and made chase. Thankfully for Seto, Bakura had always been a bit... clumsy. This was proven when he tripped over a fallen tree trunk and fell to the ground. Seto smirked as he caught up to Ryou. He knelt down seeing that his pray wasn't moving. He… or rather… she… was unconscious.

Meanwhile, Yugi and the gang were still waiting for their friend. Bakura hadn't told them to go without him so they'd decided to wait for him.

"What's taking them so long?" Joey asked. 

"Maybe they've finished and Bakura just left without us," Tristan suggested.

"He would have told us to leave without him," Yugi replied.

"Lets just go see what's keeping them then," Duke said.

"But that would be rude," Tea says.

"And? It's just friends looking out for each other," Mai replies.

"And you know so much about friendship don't you Mai," Duke said pretending to yawn. Mai didn't look too impressed. She roughly swatted him across the head then headed off in the direction Kaiba and Bakura had gone.

"Wait up Mai!" Joey called out running after the blond haired girl.

Soon enough they where around the corner… All of them. They looked around but saw no sign of their white haired friend. Where could he have gone? Or rather… Where could they have gone? Yugi was starting to get an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

(Don't worry Yugi. I'm sure Bakura is fine. He probably thought you'd all left,) Yami said to his Hikari. Even he was a bit worried though. 

"Oh well… Bakura can take care of himself. Lets get going," Duke said. He wasn't exactly close to Bakura. He didn't like quiet people too much. He always believed them to be hiding something. He was the type to leave everything out in the open and let people judge him like that. It left less to chance that way. 

"Duke… Bakura's our friend… We just want to make sure he's ok… I don't trust Kaiba that much," Tristan said.

"Maybe we should call him at his house?" Yugi offered, "Maybe he did go home."

"Ya… Lets go," Tea said, "I'm sure he's fine. Besides. If he's in any danger that spirit of his will help him. After all. If something happens to Bakura it happens to the spirit as well."

"Tea's right. Remember the battle city tournament. His spirit saved him. If Bakura dies then so does the spirit," Yugi said.

"It's settled then. Lets go," Mai said as she turned to walk away.

"To the game shop!" Joey shouted as he ran off. Tristan narrowed his eyes slightly and ran after him. Tea sighed and rolled her eyes,  "Boys…"


	3. Mask Of Brutality

I will warn you now and that is it… This story is REALLY TWISTED! In my opinion that is. I really hope you enjoy it though… And if not… PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME! It was all my imaginations fault!!!!!! I'm also gonna be switching from one name to the other for Ryou Bakura.

Oh ya… I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH… Though I wish I did… Then I'd make Bakura the main character! =^-^=

PS: WARNING! RAPE SCENE AHEAD! IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ IT STOP AT MEANWHILE WHEN IT FLASHES TO RYOU! (Sorry for anyone who read before FFNet let me post this part… O_o I uploaded it but it didn't show)

Yu-Gi-Oh - Secrets From The Past

Chapter Three: Mask Of Brutality

"Yo gramps!" Joey said as he walked into the game shop. Yugi's grandfather was standing at the counter, awaiting customers. He smiled to the ever-enthusiastic Joey as he walked in. 

"Hello there Joey," he said just as the others finally caught up to the blond haired boy.

"Joey…" Yugi said as he walked in, "Remember… some of us don't have long legs like you do."

"Uhh… Sorry Yug," Joey grinned.

The others shook their heads and laughed a bit. 

"Hey, weren't we going to call Bakura and see if he made it home ok?" Tea asked looking over at Yugi.

"Right," Yugi said as he headed for the phone. He quickly dialed Bakura's number, which he'd long ago memorized. The others watched, waiting for their friend to pick up the other line. After about thirty seconds Yugi started to look worried. The others looked to each other then back at Yugi as he finally hung up the phone, "Maybe he went out… He is the only one living in the house so he'd have to do the groceries and everything…"

"What in the world would Kaiba want to talk to Bakura about in the first place? I just don't trust that creep," Joey said clenching his fists. Out of their whole gang Bakura was always the one they tended to worry about most. He wasn't exactly the most coordinated of people and he rarely stood up for himself. He also had the worst luck of all of them and with his dark side put into that he wasn't exactly the safest person they knew. Even Yugi was better off then Bakura… at times.

"I don't like this guys… I… I just feel like something's not right… Something's very wrong here," Tea said biting her lip.

"Why do you worry about this guy so much? Can't he take care of himself?" Duke asked. He'd been with the group for a few months now but due to Bakura's usual quietness he never really got to know him very well.

The group sweat dropped then in unison said, "No."

"What a…" Duke began but was stopped as Tristan's fist appeared threateningly in front of his face, "Ok… I'm done," Duke said backing up with his hands up in the air in a surrendering gesture. 

"Boys, boys… Please… Outside," Mai said glaring at Tristan slightly. It was just like men to start a fight over nothing, though this wasn't exactly nothing. She had to admit she was a bit worried as well. She didn't trust Kaiba either.

"Let's go head to Bakura's place," Tea suggested, "Maybe we'll catch him on the way there."

"Good idea Tea," Yugi nodded, "Lets go."

"Is something wrong kids?" Solomon Motoh asked looking over at the group of teens. He'd been watching quietly till he noticed that they seemed just a bit… upset. As usual, he was ready to give any advice he could to help them out. Besides that, he didn't really like the thought of a brawl in his little shop. 

"No… everythings fine grandpa," Yugi said with a fake smile. Solomon said no more knowing that if they needed any advise or help they knew he would be there for them.

Meanwhile

Ryou felt like his head was going to explode as he came out of the darkness of his sleep and opened his eyes to gaze upon a wondrous white bedroom with deep royal blue stain currents that blocked out the sun.   
  
Ryou tired to move his arms a little to relive the stiffness in them only to find that he could not move them at all. He turned his head to the left and he looked up to see that his hand was handcuffed to a cherry redwood post. Looking in horror Ryou looked around at his other limbs and found that he was indeed handcuffed to a huge king size cherry redwood 4-poster bed.   
  
Looking down Ryou saw that he had been striped down to nothing but his pants. His eyes widen to twice their size when he saw his secret in plain view. He… well… she… looked up when she heard a deep chuckle from across the room.  
  
"Well, looks as if I was right? Hmmm," Seto drawled as he came out of the corner he had been sitting in waiting for her to wake with evil intentions on his mind.  
  
"Wha… what at do you want Kaiba?" Ryou asked Kaiba as she noticed him looking at her chest.  
  
"To prove a point and perhaps get a little relief. I do love a woman with decent assets," Ryou's eyes went wide then unfocused. (Yami where are you? I could really use your help right about now…)  
  
"I would not bother calling for your dark side. He… or is it she… is in a place where he or she will cause no trouble," Seto said holding up a key and smirking. He heard Ryou whimper and smirked even more.  
  
"Pl… please let me go. I have done nothing to you," Ryou said in a low whimper, no longer hiding her true voice, as Seto made his way over to her shedding his jacket and his shirt as he made it to the bed.  
  
"Why would I do that?" He asked as he ran a hand over her pert breast eliciting a shiver from his hostage, "Like that do you?" Kaiba asked as he continued running his hands over her body.  
  
"Please stop?" Ryou whined as she tired to stop her body from withering under his touch.  
  
"Why don't you just give into your bodily wants? I can see that you want me by the way your body reacts to my touch," Seto let out slowly as he climbed onto the bed to stratle her waist. Ryou tired to move but the handcuffs prevented such actions.  
  
"Get off of me now," Ryou's voice was angry and harsh but still had the British accent.   
  
"Such feeble attempts there my lady," Seto then bent his head down and took her left plump pink nipple into his mouth and began to suck on it nipping occasionally. Next he moved to her right nipple leaving the left one pert and taunt. Doing the same to the right Seto started to move his tongue down her stomach and into her belly button getting her to squeal and moan as he did it.  
  
"Please just stop? What is it that you want from me Kaiba?" Ryou screamed as Seto started sucking on her skin.  
  
"Why do you dress like a man when you are a girl? Tell me what your name is," Seto looked deep into her fake brown eyes as if he was peering into the true blue eyes behind them.  
  
"I can't," Ryou muttered.  
  
"Tell me what your name is," Seto said calmly as he started to undo Ryou's pants starting with the button and then with the zipper revealing pale purple high cut underwear.  
  
"I can't. I'm not allowed to," Ryou gasped as her pants came sliding off her hips leaving her in just her underwear.  
  
"Really, what could you be hiding that is so important?" Seto asked as he then removed her underwear to reveal a brush of pale white hair.  
  
"I can't, it would risk my life. Please don't do this," Ryou cried as she saw Seto undo his own pants and slip them off as well as slipping off his boxers making it so he was as naked as she was.  
  
"Don't do what?" He started massaging her inner thigh as he questioned her. He smirked as he let his land run higher up her thigh and then some, "This?"  
  
"Yessss," She screamed as the heat started to build in her body.  
  
"Your name," He stuck a finger inside of her.  
  
"Ryou," she whimpered again not giving in.  
  
"I don't think so. Your name?" Seto stuck a second finger in.  
  
"It is Ryou," her British accent was thick with emotion. She closed her eyes praying to god that it was all just a nightmare.  
  
"One last time. Your real name? All you have to do is tell me," Seto withdrew his fingers and positioned his engorged member at her entrance.  
  
"My name is Ryou Bakura… Ryou Bakura," Ryou screamed as Seto impaled her with his member. He started thrusting real hard not bothering to go slow on her. She was lying and deserved to be taught a lesson.  
  
"Rayaaaaaaaaaaaa," Ryou screamed as she came. Seto slowed down as she screamed her name.  
  
"Now was that so hard?" He reached up and kissed her as he too came.

***********************************

(Don't kill me!!!! I didn't write the rape scene… I just edited it… I couldn't get my hands to write it so a friend wrote it instead… She's known as Cascade Illusions and I owe her a big thank you… Well… sort of… If you don't like this then send the flames to her… j/k… =^-^=… BTW… If you would like to see a picture of Raya… You can check it out here… … Or you can check out the whole site here… 


	4. Mask Of Despair

I will warn you now and that is it… This story is REALLY TWISTED! In my opinion that is. I really hope you enjoy it though… And if not… PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME! It was all my imaginations fault!!!!!! I'm also gonna be switching from one name to the other for Ryou Bakura. I will now refer to Bakura/Raya as a she…

Oh ya… I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH… Though I wish I did… Then I'd make Bakura the main character! =^-^=

Yu-Gi-Oh - Secrets From The Past

Chapter Four: Mask Of Despair

****

Seto watched as Bakura… no… Raya slept… He finally knew her name but at what cost? What he'd done to her could never be forgiven. He'd ruined his chances with her… and he knew it. She deserved it though… didn't she? She'd lied to him and everyone else. She'd made him look like a fool. She'd denied it even after he'd said he knew the truth. His mind was a mess. He didn't know what to think or do. What had he done?

Seto slowly got up from his chair and walked over to her. She looked so peaceful when she slept. She'd cried herself to sleep when he'd left the room. He knew she wouldn't sleep if he were there so he'd left. He'd spent most of the night sitting by the door listening to her. He was afraid that someone would hear her so he was standing guard. Once the crying stopped he'd gone back in and covered her with a clean blanket. (I know… mood swings or what right?)

Seto sighed as he grabbed a piece of paper and wrote something on it. He then left the note on the bedside table and walked out of the room to go about his daily routine as if nothing had happened. It would look strange if he didn't.

Soon enough Raya opened her eyes and looked around her surroundings. It hadn't been a dream… She felt a tear slowly fall down her cheek and she whipped it away roughly. She slowly sat up looking around the room for her captor. He wasn't there. She looked over at the nightstand. Her clothes were neatly folded on it. She reached out weakly and took the clothing. As she did so a small piece of paper fell to the floor. She looked down at it curiously and kneeled down picking it up slowly. She put it back on the nightstand and quickly got dressed thankful to be hidden again. 

She then got up from the bed looking at the piece of paper. She picked it up and opened it. She then began to read it…

_You're free to go though I am keeping_

_ the millennium ring until I believe it is safe. _

_Please leave quietly. You can use the door._

_ No one but my bother is home at this time. _

_I am sorry for hurting you. I hope that some day _

_you will be able to forgive me for what I have _

_done, though I would understand if you didn't._

_Seto Kaiba_

Raya narrowed her eyes slightly and in one twist of her hands the paper was ripped in half. She threw it to the ground and headed towards the window. She wasn't about to follow Kaiba's orders like one of his servants. She opened the window and looked out. A long way down. Thankfully, however, there was a tree that she could use to climb down. She took a deep breath as she stepped into the window ledge. With a quick thrust of her feet she sent herself towards the tree. She grabbed hold to a branch and pulled herself up onto it taking slow deep breaths. She'd always been afraid of heights and today was no exception. 

"Not one of your smartest ideas," she mumbled to herself as she slowly slid down one branch to the next keeping her eyes to the ground below as she did so. Her feet soon reached firm ground and she sighed with relief. She looked around to make sure no one was there. She then headed towards the fence that went all around the property. She got the fence and looked it over. It was high but once again there was a tree nearby. It was usually people trying to get in that they had to worry about so they didn't bother getting rid of the trees that were inside the property. She smirked as she slowly climbed this new tree and hopped over the fence to the other side. She gently brushed herself off and looked back at the great mansion. 

"Good riddance," she mumbled as she turned and walked away.

"Goodbye," Seto said as he watched her walk out of sight as he watched out his bedroom window.

Soon enough Monday came and along with it came another day of school. Raya had spent the rest of the weekend locked in her house. After the previous Friday she didn't really want to go back to school but there was something that she had to do in order to put her mind as ease. So are usual she got ready and headed out towards the school. 

"Hey Bakura!" Joey shouted out as Raya walked out of the house. She looked over at the group. She really didn't want to walk to school with them that day for good reason. She was worried that she'd slip up and they'd get worried about her. She was certainly not in the best of moods at the moment. She sighed as she walked up to them.

"Where were you? We were worried," Yugi said looking up at the white haired 'boy'. The group had walked to Bakura's house and knocked several times hoping 'he' was home. Unfortunately, he wasn't and that had worried them quite a bit.

"I was out late last night helping someone with schoolwork," Raya lied. She didn't like to lie and rarely did but she could lie very well when she needed to. All she needed was her friends to buy it as they usually did.

"You were tutoring someone?" Tea asked with a bit of a smile. It was good to know that their friend was ok. The whole group relaxed at last.

"Why didn't you come and tell us?" Tristan asked. That was one question the group still wanted answered.

"Well… When I went to tell you, you had already left," she replied.

"We'd stayed for a while. We must have missed each other somehow," Yugi suggested.

"Sorry for worrying you all," Raya said as she plastered on her usual fake smile.

"I wasn't worried one bit," Duke said with a yawn. 

Tristan sighed, "Inconsiderate moron," he mumbled to the black haired boy.

Duke looked at Tristan glaring at him but said nothing. The truth was, he did care… just a bit. (^_~)

"We're just glad you're ok. We were worried when you went off with Kaiba," Mai said.

Raya shuttered inwardly at the name and held back her tears, "Well… don't tell him I told you this but… He's the one I'm tutoring," she lied.

Joey, Tristan and Duke could not hold back their laughter at that bit of information. Seto Kaiba getting tutored was just too much for them.

"That isn't nice you three," Tea scowled at them. Some people were just so insensitive.

Raya sighed and looked to the ground. If only they knew what was going through her mind at that time. If only they knew what she intended to do.

"You ok Bakura?" Yugi asked looking over to his white haired friend.

"I'm fine," she replied, "Just a bit tired. I had a bit of trouble sleeping last night. My neighbors dog decided to stay up all night and keep everyone in the neighborhood up with him."

"Just don't fall asleep in class. Teachers hate that," Duke said grinning slightly. He knew a lot about how the teachers reacted to different things. He seemed to make it his duty to test them.

"I'm sure they do but I'm not about to fall asleep and find out," Raya answered, "I'm sorry everyone but I've got to go find Seto… umm… Kaiba… I promised to help him with his science this morning."

"I really don't know how you can help that creep," Joey said shaking his head in slight disbelief.

'If only you knew,' Raya thought as she turned and headed off, "Bye."

"See you after school then?" Yugi asked.

"I'm leaving early today. I've got a doctors appointment," Raya lied as she walked away.

"Oh… Ok then… We'll see you tomorrow then I guess," Yugi replied.

Raya bit her lip as she walked away from the group. She headed through the schoolyard and soon walked to the secluded area where Seto had first told her he'd found out her secret. She stopped and stood there for several seconds.

"Hello Raya," came a voice suddenly. Raya narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists.

She suddenly twisted around quickly bringing her hand out at the person and shoving him against the wall of the school. As she did so, with her other hand, she quickly brought out the knife that had been in her pocket putting it to the figures throat.

Seto went wide-eyed. This was definitely not something he was expecting, though after what he'd done he didn't blame her.

"This is the part where you explain to me why I shouldn't kill you," Raya spat in her male voice pushing the knife a little closer to cutting his neck.

"You wouldn't do that," Seto said looking very serious though he was very unsure of what he'd just said.

"What makes you think that?" she asked in a calm get viscous voice, "You don't know anything about me… You have no idea what I'm capable of."

"I know you well enough to know you're no killer," Seto said.

"Think again," she growled pushing the knife even further and cutting him slightly.

"Jesus Christ!" came another voice suddenly as someone ran up and grabbed Raya by the wrist which held the knife and swung her around. She glared at Tristan who had grabbed her. The whole group was there and they all looked pretty shocked. 

Joey walked up and grabbed the knife, "Crisis averted."

Raya narrowed her eyes even more and roughly pulled her arm out of Tristan's grip. She then walked through the group and kept going.

Yugi nodded to Joey then turned and went off after Raya… or to him… Bakura. Tea and Mai followed close behind.

Joey, Tristan and Duke stayed behind with Kaiba.

"Ok… What the fuck did you do?" Tristan asked angrily. He knew "Bakura" well enough to know he would never do something like that unless he's been driven to it.

"Stay out of things that don't concern you," Seto growled. He wasn't about to tell them the truth for his sake… and for hers.

"Screw you Kaiba!" Joey shouted, "It concerns us a hell of a lot. In case you hadn't noticed, that's our friend who just tried to kill you and we want to know why!"

Seto narrowed his eyes and grabbed Joey by the collar, "Stay the fuck out of other peoples business, Wheeler."

Duke then grabbed the wrist Seto was using to hold Joey, "Let him go and cool down."

Seto let Joey go and glared at Duke. Tristan then stepped in front of the black haired boy and Joey placed himself beside Tristan. Seto snorted slightly and turned, walking away. Joey and Tristan went to go after him but Duke grabbed their shoulders and shook his head.

"Let him go."

"Ya… I'm sure Yugi and the girls are doing better anyway," Joey said.

(Meanwhile)

"Bakura stop!" Yugi shouted as he finally caught up to the white haired "boy". When "Bakura" didn't respond Yugi grabbed him by the wrist. Bakura stopped but refused to look at his short friend.

Tea and Mai walked over to the front of "him" and crossed their arms.

"What's going on Bakura? What were you doing back there?" Yugi asked.

"What did it look like I was doing?" Raya asked the reincarnated pharaoh as she looked at the ground with her eyes still narrowed.

"Bakura… We're your friends… We just want to help you," Tea said looking at "Bakura" with a sad look on her face.

"Do you really want to help me?" Raya asked with a sad look on her face.

"Of course we do," Yugi said with a sweet smile. They were finally getting through to "him".

Raya narrowed her eyes, "Then leave me alone."

The three looked at their friend with shock. Mai narrowed her eyes suddenly and walked closer to "Bakura" slapping "him" across the face.

"If that's the way you treat your friends then I'm surprised you even have any."

"Mai!" Tea gasped.

Raya then gave Mai a disgusted look, "I never asked for friends and I never needed any." With that Raya turned and walked away leaving Yugi and the two girls in shock. As she walked away a single tear dripped down her cheek, 'but I've never ceased wanting friends…'


	5. Mask Of Dispel

I will warn you now and that is it… This story is REALLY TWISTED! In my opinion that is. I really hope you enjoy it though… And if not… PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME! It was all my imaginations fault!!!!!! I'm also gonna be switching from one name to the other for Ryou Bakura. I will now refer to Bakura/Raya as a she…

Oh ya… I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH… Though I wish I did… Then I'd make Bakura the main character! =^-^=

I called this chapter Mask Of Dispel because of what came up in the Thesaurus when I checked it out… Dismiss, Chase away, Drive out, Disperse, Scatter. Describes the friendship between Raya and her friends at this moment.

Yu-Gi-Oh - Secrets From The Past

Chapter Four: Mask Of Dispel

****

Raya lay in bed. It was the same night where she'd tried to murder Seto Kaiba. She was angry with her "friends" for stopping her but she was also thankful. There was something inside of her that would have died had she finished what she'd set out to do. A long time ago she'd promised herself she'd never hurt anyone like that. She didn't want to be the one to put anyone through the misery she'd lived through all her life. She'd lived her whole life so far in fear… fear of the truth… the past… the future… There was so much that she had to fear. A tear rolled down her cheek to her pillow. She held the small teddy bear close to her as she let her weary eyes close. It was still very early but her head ached from crying and she was completely drained. Perhaps things would look better in the morning.

Morning came and Raya got ready and headed out early to go to school. She didn't really feel like running into her friends. She quickly headed down the street trying her hardest not to think about the events of the last two weeks.

"Bakura!" came a voice suddenly. Raya recognized it as Tristan's voice. She was fairly sure that he wasn't alone. He'd most likely brought the whole group with him. She ignored the call and continued on. She wasn't in a talking kind of mood.

"Bakura wait!" came Yugi's voice. Raya ignored the call once again and continued to power walk away. They must have been waiting for her… or him from what they knew. 

"Maybe we should leave him alone for a few days guys," Tea suggested watching their friend nervously walk away. Something was very wrong but she knew that there was no way Bakura would tell them what it was until he'd cooled down a bit. He needed time to heal.

"So what… we just leave him and hope he doesn't try to kill Kaiba again?" Joey asked, lifting an eyebrow at Tea. It was hard to say but very true. None of them had ever thought of Bakura as a potential killer before but now they had no choice. They all wanted to help their friend but without any knowledge of what had happened between the two there was nothing that they could do for him except try to keep him from his intended target. Joey watched as his quiet friend quickly walked around the next corner and out of sight.

"I'd just love to give Kaiba a nice black eye right about now," Tristan said, "I don't know what he did but I know it couldn't have been anything good."

"We can't just go attacking people Tristan… Not without all the facts," Yugi said, "Even then… we'd do it in a more civilized way… like say… calling the police? If it were that bad that is." Seemed the whole group was fearing the worst... Even Yugi. But they had good reason to. Bakura wouldn't do something like that unless he thought it necessary. 

Meanwhile Raya was beginning to wonder why she was going to school in the first place. She knew she'd probably run into one of her friends or Kaiba at some point. This wasn't exactly the brightest choice she'd ever made but she really didn't feel like running behind in school and being stuck in the house. 

She soon made it to the school and quickly headed inside not wanting to run into anyone she knew. She headed for the library where it was peaceful. Maybe she could collect her thoughts before class started. She nodded to the librarian and walked over to a table, pulling out the chair and sitting down. She put her elbows on the table and her forehead in her hands as she took a deep breath and sighed.

"What a lovely coincidence seeing you here," came a voice from behind her. 

She quickly whipped around to see Seto Kaiba standing there, "What do you want?" she said seething with hatred and narrowing her eyes.

"To talk," he said as he looked over at the librarian who was watching the two with a worried expression as though she thought they were going to start a fist fight. He looked back at Raya and stepped to one side of her pulling out a chair and sitting next to her. He felt his face flush slightly but shook it off.

"I don't have anything to say to you," she growled in her male voice. 

"Fine… but I have something I need to say to you," Seto said taking a deep breath and closing his eyes for several seconds before opening them again and looking into her fake brown eyes.

"I don't want to hear it," she hissed. All she wanted to do at that moment was to stand up and run away but something kept her there. She didn't know what but it kept her there… looking into his cold blue eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said sadly looking away. He really was sorry but he knew that Raya wasn't the type to just forgive and forget… not with what he'd done.

"Save it," she growled as she got up and walked away heading straight out of the library and not once looking back.

Seto sighed putting his head in his hands. He looked over at the librarian who was still looking at him. He narrowed his eyes at her, "What are you looking at?" With that the librarian quickly found something to keep her busy.

The class bell soon rang and Seto stood up and headed to class.

He got there and sat in his usual seat. Tristan and Duke glared at him sending shivers up his spine though he didn't show it. They were really pissed off. He sent them his own death glare as the teacher walked in. She looked over at him and he stopped.

His classes were as boring as they had ever been. His mind was somewhere else completely. The teachers seemed worried as he was the brightest student they had. They could tell something was wrong.

"Seto… Could I speak with you please," Mr. Bradley asked as the last class of the day ended.

Seto looked over at him not really wanting to get held up but he supposed it was the least he could do for his rude behavior all day. He nodded politely to Mr. Bradley and the two waited till all the other students had gone.

"Mr. Kaiba… Is something bothering you?" the teacher asked.

"No sir… Everythings fine," he lied.

"Then why weren't you paying attention in class today? I can tell you have a lot of stuff going through your mind and if there's anything I can do to help don't be afraid to ask," he said with a kind voice.

"If I need any help you'll be the first person I ask," Seto said with fake sincerity, "Thank you sir."

"I'm just glad I could help," the teacher smiled. 

Seto nodded to him and headed to the door opening it and heading into the crowded hallway.

"Kaiba…" came a very familiar voice.

"What do you want Wheeler?" Seto asked as he turned around and looked at the blond haired boy.

"Answers… Just tell us what's going on so we can stop Ryou from pulling another stunt," Joey pleaded.

"I don't need your help nor do I want it. I don't need some mutt and his pals following me around in order to keep some white haired freak off my back. I can take care of myself got it?!" Seto hissed. The people in the halls looked over at the two expecting a fight.

Joey was willing to give them the show that they wanted but just as his fist was coming up a hand grabbed it from behind, "Hey, what gives!"

"Joey… This isn't the way to solve anything," came Tea's voice. 

Joey let his arm go limp and Tea let go. Seto laughed slightly then turned and headed towards the front exit of the school. Joey growled as the CAO of Kaiba Corp. walked out the door and out of reach… again.

"Why'd you have to stop me Tea?" Joey complained. 

"You don't just go around attacking people Joey. It's wrong and you can get in serious trouble… especially when the one you attack is someone like Kaiba," Tea said to him in a harsh voice hoping to god that her message would infiltrate that thick head of his.

"Tea… We can't just sit around and do nothing… Bakura's hurting and I want to know why," Joey said with concern in his eyes.

"I know but we have to use something called tact. You can't just go barging straight into enemy territory… It's suicide," she said giving him a sort of metaphor hoping he'd understand.

"Fine… but if he says anything I'm gonna pop him one," Joey growled as he turned to head for the door.

"Hey Tea, Joey. Wait for us!" came Yugi's voice from behind them. The two turned and waited for their friends to catch up.

"What happened over here?" Tristan asked looking at all the people whispering to each other and watching Joey and Tea.

"Nothing we couldn't handle," Tea said avoiding the question.


	6. Mask Of Weakness

I will warn you now and that is it… This story is REALLY TWISTED! In my opinion that is. I really hope you enjoy it though… And if not… PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME! It was all my imaginations fault!!!!!! I'm also gonna be switching from one name to the other for Ryou Bakura. I will now refer to Bakura/Raya as a she…

Oh ya… I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH… Though I wish I did… Then I'd make Bakura the main character! =^-^=

Yu-Gi-Oh - Secrets From The Past

Chapter Six: Mask Of Weakness

It was several weeks after the whole incident. Raya was still avoiding the others and they respected "her" privacy. Every time she saw Seto she'd turn the other way or send him a glare that caused him to leave. It suited her well. It was lonely but she knew if she went back to the others they'd probably start asking her questions that she didn't want to answer. 

****

It was another lonely school day. She had decided to eat her lunch outside near an old crooked tree. It was a nice warm day and she could hear the birds twittering away happily as they flew overhead. She sighed as she took a bite of her stale turkey sandwich. She supposed she should probably go to the grocery store after school. 

"Well look who it is… It's the looser," a black haired boy about her age said as he walked towards her with three of his friends. She knew this boy well enough to know he was trouble. He never bothered her before… before when she had her friends. He walked up in front of her with his shadow looming over her.

"I heard your friends ditched you… Took em long enough," one of the others laughed.

"What do you want?" Raya asked the boys without looking up.

"You've got an attitude whitey," the lead boy growls grabbing her by the shirt and lifting her off the ground, "And I don't like it."

The other boys laughed as their leader roughly slammed Raya into the tree.

"Now I want an apology," he said with a smirk.

Raya bit her tongue wanting so much to teach this boy a lesson he'd never forget but she knew that if she was to keep her identity a secret she'd have to stop taking so many risks. She had to keep up Ryou's sweet attitude. 

"I'm sorry," she said in a faked nervous voice. 

"That's better… But I still don't like you looser," he said throwing her to the ground.

She winced and gritted her teeth. She'd been through this type of thing time and time again. Before she met Yugi and company she'd been one of the biggest bully magnets in the whole school. That was mainly because when she first came to Domino city she wasn't exactly the kind of person to stick up for herself and being a girl pretending to be a boy wasn't exactly the easiest thing to do… at first.

The boy laughed as he drew closer to her with his three friends in tow. She suddenly felt an immense pain in her stomach as he kicked her.

"HEY!" came an angry voice suddenly. She couldn't make out the voice through the ringing in her ears. Her eyes were shut tight and her teeth gritted. She could hear a fight going on around her but it hurt too much to move. He'd really hit her hard.

Soon she heard the sound of people running away.

"Bakura?! Are you ok!" came the voice, "Come on… Talk to me."

"I'm fine," she said in a weak pain filled voice.

"Ya… I really believe that one," the voice said. Her ears had stopped ringing finally and she could recognize the voice… It was Tristan. He grabbed one of her arms putting it around the back of his neck and put one of his arms around her waist lifting her to her feet, "I think you should see a doctor."

"I'm fine," she repeated taking a deep breath, "Just got the breath knocked out of me."

"You're lucky that's all that happened. Why didn't you do something? If you keep letting people push you around like that…" he started.

Raya sent him a glare that told him to drop it. 

"Never mind," he said. He thought about what he'd just said. Bakura had stuck up for himself and nearly killed someone in the process. Did he really have the right to tell him to do that again? He sighed, "We better get to class." 

Thankfully they both had the same class at that time so Tristan helped "Bakura" to class still worried. He knew, however, that Bakura wasn't going to listen to him. At least he'd be able to watch over him during the next class. He really didn't look too well.

As they neared the class Bakura pulled away from Tristan and walked in heading for his desk and sat down wincing slightly. Tristan narrowed his eyes at one of the boys who'd attacked his friend and sat down at his own desk. Tea, who was also in that class, looked over at Tristan. Tristan mouthed the words "later" and looked towards the head of the class.

Raya tried to listen to what the teacher was saying but her mind was spinning and her stomach still throbbing with pain. Half way through the class the pain was getting too much for her. She calmly put up her hand.

"Yes Ryou?" the teacher said.

"I'm not feeling well… May I sign out please," she said in the calmest voice she could muster.

"Of course. Go ahead," the teacher said.

Tristan and Tea watched with worry and glanced over at each other. Tristan hoped that he would go to see a doctor. He'd seen how hard that jerk had hit him.

Raya nodded and got up and walked out of class. She headed straight towards the washrooms going in quickly. Thankfully no one else was there. She threw up and flushed taking deep breathes. Maybe Tristan was right. She stayed in the washroom for a few more minutes letting her stomach settle as best it would then got up and headed to the office to sign out.

Mr. Bradley was on his break when "Ryou" walked into the office area. He looked over and walked towards him, "Are you ok Ryou?"

"I'm not feeling well sir," she said in her usual male voice.

"You don't look well," he said, "Is your father home?"

"No… He's on another expedition," she admitted.

"Hmm…" Mr. Bradley said, "Do you need to see a doctor?"

"I'm fine really," she said nervously wincing again.

"You don't look fine Ryou. I'll drive you there, ok?" he asked in a kind voice. He was one of the teachers all the students liked because he really seemed to care. Raya nodded to him and smiled weakly.

"Thank you," she said. The sooner she saw the doctor the better she supposed. Sometimes it was good to accept help and this was just one of those times.

"Come on then," he said nodding to a secretary indicating he was leaving.

She nodded and followed behind him. They reached the car, got in and headed towards the hospital. Mr. Bradley looked over at her several times with a worried expression. 

Within a few minutes they reached the hospital and the two headed towards the emergency entrance. 

"Thank you for the ride but I can handle it from here," Raya said calmly.

"I'll stay if you don't mind. After all, you are going to need a ride back home," Mr. Bradley said with a smile.

"Ok…" she replied nervously and headed to one of the nurses to sign in. After all that was done a nurse ushered her into section A of the hospital and then showed her to one of the rooms to wait for the doctor.

"Nurse," she said before the woman left the room.

The nurse turned to look at her, "Yes? Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes… Could you make sure the doctor who treats me is Doctor Ikari?" she asked.

"I'm sorry but Doctor Ikari isn't here. He's on vacation," the nurse said.

Raya looked at the nurse with horror. Doctor Ikari was the only doctor who knew her secret. Why did he have to go on vacation on a day like this. She bit her tongue, "Ok."

"I'm sorry," the nurse repeated before walking out of the room.

'What am I going to do? Maybe I should call… No… I can handle this on my own. I'll just have to tell the doctor the truth,' she thought.

After about a half hour wait a doctor walked into the room. He picked up the clipboard and read it before putting it down and smiling at Raya, "Well Mr. Bakura. What seems to be the problem."

Raya tried not to roll her eyes. He just read the clipboard so he should know what was wrong… After all it's written right there. She sighed, "I was kicked in the stomach."

"Well lets just take a look and see what we can do then," the doctor suggested.

"Umm… Before we do that… There's something you need to know," Raya said nervously.

"Yes what is it?" the doctor asked kindly.

"I… I'm not who you think I am… But you have to promise to keep it a secret… It's a matter of life and death," she said taking a deep breath not really expecting him to believe her.

The doctor chuckles slightly, "I promise to keep whatever it is a secret," he said putting his hand up like a boy scout.

"I'm not a boy," she said calmly in her female voice. 

The doctor looked at her like she was insane and shook his head as if he was the one that had lost it, "I… uhh… see… Well then. I promise your secrets safe with me, my dear."

"Thank you," she whispered nervously.

"You might need X-Rays but before that lets just see if everything sounds ok," the doctor said nervously as he took his stethoscope. After checking her stomach and heart with it he stopped and looked at her biting his lower lip slightly.

"What? What is it?" she asked with a slightly frantic whisper. His reaction wasn't exactly reassuring.

"Are you… sexually active?" he asked.

"What?!" she said her face going a deep red. She didn't like where this was going but lying wouldn't do her any good, "Y… Yes."

"Well… we have a bigger problem then a kick in the stomach I'm afraid," he said, "You're pregnant."

((Ya… I know this chapter probably sounded a bit unrealistic but… oh well… Need to keep the angst in there… and I have no idea what a doctor would do in that situation so I made it up ok…))


End file.
